nagasareteairantoufandomcom-20200214-history
Nagasarete Airantou
Nagasarete Airantou (ながされて藍蘭島 Nagasarete Airantō; Casted Away Airan Island) is a Japanese love-comedy manga series created by Japanese author Takeshi Fujishiro. It is often shortened to Airantou (藍蘭島) or Airan (藍蘭) in Japanese, and Naga or NA in English. The series is on-going as a manga and had a 26-episode anime running during the spring-summer season of 2007. It also has a few unmentioned light novels and fanbooks of its own released. The manga series began in January 2002 and has been on a regular monthly release, with its first volume released in January 2003. So far, it has 23 official volumes as of January 2014. As of March 2014, it has 143 chapters released. Plot Ikuto Touhouin is a young man who had just left his household after a large quarrel with his father. Having left his home, he has the desire to now experience the "freedom" which he felt he lacked while under the watch of his father. But while travelling on a cruise ship, he is an unlucky victim of a great typhoon, falling off and drifting in the stormy sea for close to a week. Suddenly a large wave catches him by surprise and his memories blank. When he awakes, Ikuto finds himself alive but on an island that hasn't aged in tradition for more than a 100 years. There is no electricity or running water and everyone is wearing clothing that predates to medieval times. Most of all though, other than being so behind in technology, all the humans on the island are females. Because of a certain tidal wave duringn na all-male sea contest, all the men of the island had been washed away 12 years ago. With such a problem, the village head demands that Ikuto remain as the only breeding horse and marry off to one of the girls immediately. Although he has the desire to escape the island, with the island guarded by natural phenomenons, there is nothing else Ikuto can do else than wait until an opportunity arrives...so what will he do!? The central focus of the story is a slice-of-life, mixed in with comedy and the bits of fan-servicy ecchi-ness, as Ikuto lives on this island, with Ikuto waiting until a way off the island comes. Eventually though, after living for 3+ months on the island, his desire to leave disappears, mostly due to his time spent living together with Suzu. Characters TBA Media The series was first serialized in the manga magazine Monthly Shōnen Gangan in January 2002, published by Square Enix. Since then, twenty-three volumes have been released in Japan as of Janurary 22nd, 2014. A couple of drama CDs were released, based on stories from the manga. An anime adaptation by the animation studio Feel aired in Japan between April 4 and September 26 of the year 2007, containing twenty-six episodes. Reception TBA Useful Links *http://gangan.square-enix.co.jp/airantou (Official Main Site; Japanese) *http://www.starchild.co.jp/special/airantou (Primary Anime site; Japanese) *http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/airantou (Secondary Anime site; Japanese) *http://www.ganganonline.com/comic/airanto (Available Online Reader Site; Japanese) Category:Locations